


Everything Magical

by Eien_Cham



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Budding Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Lappy, Listed Characters Appear Later, Peri Is Basically Harry, Slow Burn, Ultimate Buddy Ames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Cham/pseuds/Eien_Cham
Summary: Diving head on into the magical world, Peridot finds herself attending Ilvermorny, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the U.S. Maybe she bit off more than she could chew.The World of Harry Potter AU.





	1. Farin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last thing I should be doing (I know), but I was suddenly hit with inspiration! Also not a lot is really known in how things go on in Ilvermorny, so I'm assuming it's similar to Hogwarts considering Isolt meant for it to be like Hogwarts. The uniform designs are based on these designs by [azurecomics](http://azurecomics.tumblr.com/post/146667866095/ilvermorny-school-uniforms-more-information-on).
> 
> Also, I made a Tumblr ([eien-cham](http://eien-cham.tumblr.com/)), because that's apparently a thing!
> 
> Many thanks for reading!

A short and small in frame girl with wild blonde hair sticking every which way ran about in her room trying to stuff her luggage already full of clothes with things she deemed were necessary to have in boarding school.

Peridot Odhran, a girl of only 11 years of age, much to her delight and surprise, immediately ran to her room to start packing as soon as she opened the letter of invitation to the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She’d only grown up listening about Hogwarts from her parents and nobody can shut up about Harry Potter. Even if she wasn’t going into Hogwarts, she was still going to a magic school and that was enough for her.

A year after she was born, as per customs to make sure the parents’ residual magic left the child, Peridot was tested and she displayed no affinity for the magical. Peridot grew up with magic so weak that she might as well be a squib: a non-magic child born to a witch and a wizard.

Her lack of magical power did not sit well her father’s side of the family. They blamed Peridot’s situation on her mother and began to spread a rumor that accused her mother of convoluting the bloodline by having an affair with a muggle. It would explain Peridot’s ‘defective’ status, as they lovingly put it. To them, it made no sense for a pure-blood to turn out to be so weak.

Although her father fervidly defended her mother’s pride and claimed that Peridot was truly his daughter despite her status, that did not stop her father’s side of the family to treat her as a squib. They praised him for being very kindhearted to not reject the both of them.

When she was four years old, her mother was suddenly confined in a wheelchair, her legs mysteriously not functioning after taking Peridot to a playdate. Her father’s family once again decided to attack her mother and say that her genes were the problem. They insisted her father leave them for supposedly lying about her mother’s frailty. Despite being a pure-blood, they blamed her mother’s blood, claiming it was full of sickness.

Having had enough of his family’s fanatical pure-blood nonsense, her father requested a transfer from his job from the Ministry of Magic and uprooted his family overseas to a quaint suburban neighborhood in Paxton, Massachusetts when she was nine years old. He began to work as an Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, or MACUSA.

Because most of her life everyone outside of her parents told her she was a squib, Peridot sadly considered herself to be a squib. When Peridot openly expressed that she was going to live her life as if she were a squib, she could see the looks of worry in her parents’ eyes.

Squibs had a bad history when it came to interacting with the magical aspect of their lives. Because of their parents, they are introduced to and have limited interactions with the magical world, however, they can never be a part of it. Not to mention, many view them as a disgrace and many treat them as trash. This sad fact caused many squibs tend to break away and completely disown their magical side and live like a muggle.

So imagine her excitement the moment she flipped the letter and saw the red, gold, blue symbol of what she thought of as four-leaf clovers and the Gordian Knot.

It had meant that she still had magical potential, no matter how small.

Peridot remembered her mother wheeling herself into the room and laughing at her daughter’s antics. “It’s way too early to pack, the school starts in a couple of months!”

“I don’t care, mom!” Peridot closed the luggage and jumped on top of it in an efforts to flatten it our so she can zip it up. “I’m going to a magic school!”

Upon hearing that, her father ran into her room and picked her up by the armpit and lifted her up. He began to twirl with her in the air, “My little gem is growing up!”

Despite her mother’s protest of how dangerous their action was and about being careful, Peridot laughed as she extended her arms out. She felt like she was flying.

The fun ended when she bent her leg and hit the ceiling light.

Peridot and her father may have gotten an earful from her mother about action etiquette, but Peridot didn’t care

She was going to Ilvermorny and she was going to learn many things and become a strong witch.

* * *

Two months later, Peridot was donned in a white short sleeved button up with, a red and blue striped necktie, a navy blue vest with golden buttons, a navy blue and red plaid skirt, and navy stockings and black slip on clogs. She also had her short summer robes with a golden Gordian Knot pin on her robe by her right breast.

Peridot currently stood in front of a stone monument erected at the bottom of Mount Greylock. To muggles, or in America, No-Majs’, it looked like another marker in the trail indicating it was a mile away from the start. To magic folk who knew what was hiding on Mount Greylock, it was a portkey that transported people who have any signs of having magic to the front gates of Ilvermorny.

Peridot gulped. Of all the ways to enter the school, why a portkey?

She had developed a small fear of portkeys ever since she heard of the story when Harry Potter had been transported to where Voldemort had killed Cedric Digory during the Triwizard Tournament. A small part of her nagged that the portkey in front of her was tampered with and what awaited her on the other side of the port was a similar fate to young Cedric.

Why couldn’t they have a platform nine and three-quarters that revealed the Hogwarts Express? She wanted to ride the train and buy from the trolley like Harry and his friends.

Peridot pulled her hand away from touching the stone monument. She looked up at her parents who both had a look of concern. Her father seemed to understand the situation and motioned his daughter to them. Peridot left her items, an overstuffed luggage more than half her height and a back pack, near the monument and practically ran to her parents.

She leaned and gave her mother a hug, almost bursting into tears when her mother began to make small circles on her back. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

“I know,” Her mother whispered into her ear. “We’ll miss you too, our little gem.”

Peridot had to force herself to stop hugging her mother and to walked to go hug her father as well.

“Hey, it’s not like you’re leaving forever.” Her father gave her head a small pat before wrapping his arms around her. Peridot buried her face into her father’s shirt. “Besides, you can always call us, if that’s allowed. I don’t know how modern things have gotten or how the American system works. If not, write to us every day if you have to.”

“Dad, I’m scared.” Peridot mumbled through her father’s shirt. “What if that portkey kills me or if I don’t do really good in school? I’m no better than a squib.”

“Hey, you’ll do fine. And there’s nothing wrong being a squib.” Her father placed a firm hold on her shoulders and pushed her away. He squatted down so his face was on the same level as hers. “Besides, you’re not a squib. Don’t let others tear you down, okay? Stay as strong and resilient as your name, hmmm, Peridot?”

Peridot bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears from falling and nodded.

Her father laughed and ruffled her hair. “Atta girl! Now go before you miss your own Sorting ceremony.”

Peridot gave him and her mother one last hug before she ran back to the portkey. Taking one last look at her parents, she gave a nervous smile.

Her father quickly waved his hand, gesturing her to leave. Her mother gave a small wave good bye.

Peridot took a deep breath in before she touched the stone monument.

* * *

There was sound of rushing wind and soon she was sucked up into an unseen dimension. The next thing she knew she was falling to her face. Nearby, she heard a few things clatter. She supposed those were no doubt her things.

Around her, she could hear a few sniggers and whispers. “Oh my gosh, who’s this hick? Has she never used a portkey before?”

Peridot turned red and pushed herself up so that she was sitting down on the ground. She dusted herself and took a look around.

She was a few feet away from large golden gates that had a simplified design of the symbol she saw on her invitation letter. Beyond the golden gates was a stone bridge that led to a castle made of granite. The main portion of the castle reminded her of a cottage. The remaining extension of the cottage looked like the pictures she had seen of Hogwarts. She counted six towers overall, but she could not keep her eyes off of the center tower that had a mosaic window of the snakewood tree.

“Ahem!” A clearing of the throat brought her out of admiration of her new school. The sound came from below her. She looked down and was met with a pair of dark blue eyes glaring at her. Peridot gave a startled yell as she immediately jumped back and onto her feet.

She did not realize she had fallen on top of a person. And she continued being on top of the person as she took in the outside of the school. Peridot felt her face go hot.

“About time you got off.” The person grumbled as they sat up and dusted their back. “For someone so small, you’re really heavy.”

Peridot found her tongue and squeaked an apology. “I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you up!”

Peridot extended an arm to help the person up but her hand was knocked away. The person stood up on their own and narrowed their eyes. “You’ve done enough, shorty.”

Now that the person was standing, Peridot could take a good look at her. The person was a good head and a half taller than she was. They had tanned skin but Peridot could see freckles ghosting her face. They had a blue overgrown pixie bob haircut, the hair framing one side of her was tied together. They were wearing the same uniform Peridot was and she was relieved that she was in dress code. After dusting themselves off, they walked away towards the gate where an adult with a clipboard stood.

Peridot could do nothing but just watch after them.

An arm suddenly went over Peridot’s shoulder followed by a loud laugh. Peridot screamed and got out from under the arm. She whirled around and readied a fist to punch whatever it was that touched her.

In front of her was a girl around her height with long purple hair. Bangs covered her left eye. From what Peridot can see, the girl’s eyes were a darker shade of purple than her hair color. She had mocha colored skin. The girl grabbed hold of her stomach area and continued to laugh to the point she was wheezing. “Oh, man! You’re a riot! I can’t believe you fell on top of Lazuli and just sat there. And you’re such a mess of nerves!”

“I didn’t sit there on purpose! I didn’t know she was under me!” Peridot shook her head in protest. “Honest!”

The purple haired girls’ laughter subsided and she wiped a couple of tears from the corner of her eyes. “Phew! You’re just lucky she didn’t kill you or whatever.”

“What do you mean?” Peridot narrowed her eyes. “She may have looked it, but I doubt she would’ve killed me.”

The girl stared at her as if Peridot was talking a different language. “Dude, do you, like, not know who she is?”

“Erm,” Peridot simply shrugged. "No?"

“Have you been living under a rock?!” The purple haired girl nearly shouted. She motioned to Peridot to come forward and began to talk low. “Lapis Lazuli, the halfie? Her mother is a sea nymph?”

When Peridot said nothing, the girl continued. “Her sister was the reason for the sudden boom in Scouring four years ago? And I’m pretty sure her grandfather was part of the reason for the crap that went down in England with Harry Potter and them. Y’know, those crazy bastards that followed around that snake? Vogue or something.”

“Uh, Voldemort?” Peridot was pretty sure the purple haired girl in front of her was implying that the person she had fallen on top of, Lapis Lazuli, was a descendant of a Death Eater. Judging from the girl’s nod, she was sure that was it. That she understood, but, “Scouring? What’s that?”

“Oh my gosh, you don’t even know what that is?!” The purple haired girl’s face looked so shocked that Peridot didn’t know whether to laugh or be insulted. “Are you a No-Maj born? Because that would explain everything. Scourers are scum who hunt down and sell out their own kind for their personal gain. That chick’s sister suddenly started a group of Scourers like five years ago. She stole the student registry from Ilvermorny and started Scouring the kids during vacation! Talk about psycho, attacking innocent people when they’re at their vulnerable! Everybody knows about it!”

Peridot raised her hands up in an effort to shield herself from the girl’s rising volume. “I get it. Her family’s evil.”

The girl shook her head, deeming Peridot a lost cause. “Man, how can you not even know about the Summer Scouring?”

Peridot was going to say that she practically grew up with limited interaction with magic aside from her parents’ stories until two months ago when she got her invitation letter, but she decided against it. She made a mental note to learn everything that happened in America when it came to the magical history during her free time.

Peridot didn’t realize that the girl was still talking. “I’ve got beef with her for what her sister did to mine. So, boy, was it great when you appeared out of nowhere and fell on her!”

“I get her sister,” Peridot slowly said, hoping that she wouldn’t offend her newly found companion, “but what did, uhm, Lapis do?”

The girl narrowed her eyes and placed a firm hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “She doesn’t have to do anything. Her family’s full of rotten apples. I’m sure she’s not far off from the tree.”

“I suppose.” Peridot gave a quiet reply, hoping to drop the conversation.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I just get riled up over things sometimes.” The girl stuck her hand out. “The name’s Amethyst Abeyta, by the way.”

“Peridot Odhran.” Peridot shook her hand. She winced at Amethyst’s grip. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Amethyst let go and gave an apologetic chuckle for her grip. “So, what’s with your accent? Shouldn’t you be going to Hogwarts, or something, sounding like that?”

“I was supposed to,” Peridot frowned remembering her father’s family back in England, “but my family moved to America two years back.”

“Oh, would make sense why you don’t know anything about Lazuli back there. Anyway, we should go. Sorting’s happening soon. And the faster we get through the ceremony, the faster we get dinner,” Amethyst licked her lips, “and mama is hungry! Come on, I’ll help you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Peridot looked around and saw her luggage on the ground and her back pack a few feet away. “But what about your things?”

“My sis brought it in for me.” Amethyst put her arm around Peridot’s shoulder and walked her over to her things. “So what house do you think you’re going to join? Would be cool if we’re sorted in the same one.”

“I have no idea, actually.” Peridot gave a helpless look. “I know nothing about Ilvermorny. All I know is Hogwarts. Plus I moved to America not too long ago so I don't know anything about this country's magical history. I was just really excited to go to a magic school, so I accepted.”

Before they could continue their conversation, the adult by the gate spoke in a very slow voice. She was a heavyset looking older woman who reminded Peridot of the stereotypical dotting grandmother portrayed on television. “Hello, first years. Welcome to Ilvermorny. My name is Linda Fluorite, the groundskeeper. If everybody is ready, we are going to walk over to the large hall to start the Sorting. Once inside, I would like you all to line up along the wall. One by one your name will be called and you will stand on top of the Gordian Knot on the floor. I’m sure you all will be sorted to your houses accordingly. From there we will enter another hall and you will get to choose your wands.”

The excited murmur began to grow louder than Fluorite’s voice. The students began to talk amongst themselves about which house they want to enter into and what kind of wand they wanted to choose.

"You can leave your luggage by the gates. Somebody will come for them and bring them to your respective rooms." Fluorite motioned to the growing pile of luggage.

Peridot wasn't too keen in leaving her belongimgs, much less by the gate but she supposed it was okay since the rest did the same. It might've also been because they were so ready to start the evening.

Once everybody finished leaving their things, they gathered near Fluorite.

"Everybody ready?" The first years eagerly nodded. “Then let’s go!”

With that said, the golden gates opened up and Fluorite led the way to the castle entrance.

As they crossed the stone bridge to the castle, Amethyst was conversing with someone next to her, probably because Peridot showed her lack of basic knowledge. Peridot wished she could’ve joined in on the excitement but she knew nothing. Nevertheless, she was still very excited.

Peridot caught sight of the blue hair ahead of her and saw that Lapis was not talking to anyone else. Or more like, nobody wanted to get close to Lapis so she stayed in the front by the groundskeeper.

There was something about her that Peridot couldn’t place. It wasn’t the information her new friend relayed to her.

Lapis looked really lonely.

Peridot found herself walking over to her and next thing she knew, she stood next to her. Shocked at what just happened, Peridot tried to talk as her mind replayed the information Amethyst said earlier about the Lazuli family. “Hi, Lapis, right? I’m Peridot and—.“

“You have a knack of invading personal space.” The taller girl growled, interrupting her. “What are you here for, shorty? Here to check out what I’m all about? I heard your conversation with your friend back there.”

“Huh? Uh, no.” Peridot stumbled over her words. She had no idea why she was there. “I just, uh—.”

“Look, save it.” Peridot made eye contact and wished she didn’t. Lapis’ eyes were narrowed and cold. “I have no desire interacting with people who think they know everything about me. So kindly go back to where you were and leave me alone.”

What was her problem?

Peridot took a deep breath and scowled. “You know, I’m here because I thought you weren’t going to be like what I was told. But I guess some things people gossip about is the truth, huh?”

She could see Lapis’ eyes widen in surprise before Lapis grumbled and quickly turned her head and looked away. “Glad to disappoint.”

Peridot was glad they finally reached the front doors of the castle, giving her mind something else to focus on rather than her unpleasant interaction with Lapis.

The excitement came back and coursed through her body.

The castle was bigger than what it looked like from behind the gates. She felt her breath hitch when the doors creaked open and slowly revealed the inside of the school.

The moment has finally come for Peridot Odhran to be a witch.


	2. Vælge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Factions and sticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew up some things that happened in chapter one on my Tumblr ([eien-cham](http://eien-cham.tumblr.com)).
> 
>   
>   
> Lapis and Peridot's first meeting.  
>   
> Amethyst and Peridot's first meeting.  
>   
> Peridot deciding to approach a lonely Lapis.

Before anybody could take a step forward, a gush of wind stopped everyone in their tracks. Suddenly, a large shadow flew over them. Everyone looked up in fear at what was above only to see nothing in the sky.

It was a scream that brought Peridot’s attention to back to the entrance.

Peridot’s heart felt like it sank to her stomach and she immediately became petrified. Her mind raced and formulated many plans on how to get away from the place because she was certain she was going to die.

Standing in front of the castle entrance was a monster.

It resembled a goblin, standing a good two feet or so shorter than her. Its arms appeared to be more than half its height and its legs looked as if it were constantly in a crouching position. It was stabilized by its larger than average feet that looked like it desperately needed a pedicure. Its smooth grey skin shone against the pinkish tint of granite the castle was made out of, emphasizing the death that the creature can bestow. Its long mane of, what Peridot assumed to be, hair nearly touched the ground; it reminded Peridot of a porcupine considering how the hair stuck out and how sharp they seemed. Its large pointed ears twitched with every movement that was made by the group of human children.

It brought its long fingers, sharp with nails, and began to tap on its large nose. Its dark beady eyes narrowed as it began to smile, showing a two rows of razor sharp teeth.

Peridot nearly fainted when the thing spoke. The sound of its voice was eerie and reminded her of those voices demons would have in scary movies.

“I just cleaned this bridge and you children mess it up with your filthy shoes. Not to mention you did not even greet the founders of this school.” It hissed. “Disrespectful bunch you guys are. I suppose it’s time to punish you by making you jump off the bridge.”

It began to rub its hands together in excitement, its sinister smile widening. "Who should go first?"

Many girls screamed and cowered with each other when the thing took a step forward.

The creature seemed to have found that funny because it began to cackle. Peridot had to cover her ears. It just sounded so evil.

“Oh, be quiet, William.” Fluorite clapped her hands on the clipboard. “Stop scaring the children.”

Everyone stopped their cowering when they saw Fluorite reprimanding the creature; however, they were still wary and afraid that the creature would be insulted and lunge at the adult.

“After all the work I do, this is the thanks I get?” The creature’s smile slowly became a frown. “Why do you have to ruin my fun?”

“The only thing you’re ruining is their first evening at Ilvermorny.” Fluorite tapped on the clipboard once more before she waved it towards him. “Now run along and disturb other creatures in the Herbes garden. I’ve been told there have been some holes in leaves and missing roots.”

The creature seemed to growl at the way Fluorite was talking to it and his body language told Peridot that he really wanted to attack the older woman. She was about to warn Fluorite to be careful when Peridot made eye contact with the creature, William.

His dark eyes bore into her, but Peridot kept her eye contact. He raised a bushy brow at her, as if confused at what she was doing there. She returned his stare with a nod and a nervous smile.

Saying nothing, William frowned and snapped his fingers. As soon as the sound stopped, he suddenly vanished.

Everyone gave a relieved sigh once the creature disappeared.

“What the hell was that?!” Amethyst shouted, raising her hand after her question was asked. “It scared the living crap out of me!”

Fluorite gave a small smile. “That was a Pukwudgie. They are fascinating creatures indigenous to North America and have been around for a very long time. In fact one of the house creatures in Ilvermorny is a Pukwudgie.”

“What?! Gross! That was a Pukwudgie?!” A random girl cried out in distress. “I think I’m switching my house!”

She was followed by a chorus of, “Me too!” from several others.

“Now, I do understand that they look scary, but these two,” Fluorite motioned to the two statues that were on each side of the doors, “Isolt Sayre and her No-Maj husband, James Steward, were saved by a trusty Pukwudgie. These creatures are very important in the foundation of this school. Not to mention, they work here to keep the castle beautiful and help fend off other dangerous creatures that may harm our students, like the Hidebehinds. It would be an honor and privilege to be a Pukwudgie.”

It was the first time Peridot took notice of the large marble statues that seemed to be guarding the door. One was a very beautiful and refined looking woman, who she assumed was Isolt Sayre. The way the statue seemed to carry itself gave Peridot the impression that Isolt was a woman who, despite her hardships, fought through it and never gave up. There was a strange power and authority that Peridot felt just by looking at the statue’s eyes.

On the other side was a handsome man, no doubt, James Sterward, who reminded her of John Smith from the Pocahontas movie. He looked like he was reliable and was no doubt the needed support Isolt required to start the school. The fact that he was a No-Maj, a non-magical person, impressed Peridot. He was important and crucial enough that he made a name for himself in the magical world.

“Earth to Peridot! Hello, Peridot?”

Peridot looked away from the statues and turned towards the voice.

Amethyst was tapping on her shoulder and motioning she move forward. “We’re going in now.”

“Oh,” Peridot gave a small nod and began to walk forward. “Right, sorry.”

As she turned to face the front, Perdiot saw Lapis staring her direction from the corner of her eyes. Still upset from their previous encounter, Peridot ignored her and focused on taking in the school castle.

They entered a large circular room and was met with sunlight. Confused, Peridot looked behind her and saw that the sky was at dusk. She looked back up and saw a glass dome that showcased a blue sky and sunshine. She put two and two together and smiled. It was magic! The room was engulf in sunlight because of magic!

In the middle of the room was a larger replica of the pin that were on their robes, the Gordian Knot. In the front of the room were giant wooden carvings that were arranged in a crescent around the Gordian Knot in the middle of the floor.

One of the carvings she instantly recognized as the Pukwudgie. The carving was similar compared to the one they encountered earlier, however, it had an arrow in its right hand.

The carving next to the Pukwudgie was a majestic looking bird. It had a head of an eagle and three pairs of wings on each side. Its tail feathers were very long.

The next one was what looked like a six-legged mountain lion and cougar hybrid. Its mouth was open and its body was crouched down, ready to pounce.

The final carving was something that resembled a serpent with horns. A crystal was fitted on the top of its head. Its mouth was open, revealing its long split tongue.

Finished with admiring the scene in front of her, Peridot dared to look up and was suddenly met by thousands of pairs of eyes that belonged to people.

Above them was an upper level with a balcony that surrounded the circumference of the room. They wore the same attire she and the rest of the group of children on the lower floor was wearing so she assumed they were upperclassmen. Thousands of students stood behind the rails watching them walk inside the large room.

Peridot began to be able to hear the buzz of their conversation as the anticipation in the room built up.

"Students please line up against the wall." Fluorite called out over the excitement. "We will now begin. Remember, the carvings are enchanted and will react once you step in the middle and will claim you. If more than one carvings choose, it is up to the student which house they would like to join."

Fluorite continued to give instructions as the group of first years found their way to the wall and leaned their backs against it.

Peridot found herself between two people she didn't know. They were both around her height.

One of them was a dark skinned girl with a perfectly sculpted squared afro, however, it was a little frizzy. Rather than having a skirt on, this girl had pants. She had a pout on her face and her hands in her pockets. She looked like she didn't want to be there.

The other was a tanned girl with long light blue hair that curled behind her and bangs that covered her eyes. She looked refined and had her hands together in front of her. She wore the uniform but she did not have the robes on. She appeared emotionless.

Peridot looked around the room at the other first years. She must've counted at least 46, maybe more.

Amethyst waved at her from across the room when she spotted her. Peridot gave a small wave back before going back to scanning the room.

Diagonal from where she stood was Lapis. She had her arms crossed against her chest and she appeared to be staring at the wooden carvings at the front of the room.

More like Lapis was glaring at them, specifically the serpent.

Peridot followed Lapis’ gaze to the front of the room and began to pay close attention to the carvings. Making judgements based on the carving, Peridot began to mentally sort herself into a house.

* * *

The first one called was Amethyst. She eagerly skipped to the stone and stood there, grinning at the carvings as if she already knew which house she got.

Suddenly, the eyes of the mountain lion/cougar hybrid twinkled yellow before a roar echoed the room.

Amethyst gave a "Whoop!" and pumped her fist in the air as she walked away.

"Amethyst Abeyta, Wampus!"

Peridot assumed that was the name of the mountain lion/cougar hybrid.

There were scattered cheers and applause from the balcony above them.

One by one they were called to the middle. Some students that already went looked like they were pretty much okay with which house they were put in.

"Sapphire Hapaira."

The girl with long hair next to Peridot walked passed her and to the middle. It may be her eyes playing tricks on her but Peridot could swear she saw some ice forming near the girl's shoes.

The room was suddenly blinded by a bright turquoise light. The light soon dimmed but stayed shining. Once Peridot's eyes adjusted, she saw that the light came from the crystal on top of the serpent's head.

"Sapphire Hapaira, Horned Serpent!"

The girl now known as Sapphire walked back to where she first stood during the round of applause.

"Lapis Lazuli."

The room suddenly went quiet.

Peridot watched Lapis take long strides to the middle. She looked ahead, eyes glued to the statues with her back straight, ignoring the whispers that were starting to get louder.

Suddenly, there was a sound that was like snapping wood. The carving of the bird began to beat its wings.

"Lapis Lazuli, Thunderbird!"

There were no cheers and only a few scattered claps out of politeness.

"Whew! Dodged a bullet there!" A voice shouted from upstairs. "R-I-P to you Thunderbirds for the next seven years!"

This was met by multiple laughter and quick shushing from the adults.

Peridot frowned and looked over at Lapis. She was back where she stood, leaning on the wall with her arms by her side. She had her eyes closed and her hands balled to a fist. Her whole body was shaking. The ones who stood around her slowly inched away from her.

Peridot felt angry at what just happened. The years of being in her father's family's household came back to her. She remembered all those offhand comments they made about her. She had engraved the names of those who insulted her mother in her mind.

Peridot found herself balling her own hands into a fist. Her mind unable to focus on nothing else but the pent up rage and hurt that were finding its way back to her being.

Before long, a muffled voice spoke, "Peridot Odhran? Is there a Peridot Odhran?"

Peridot snapped out of her thoughts and quickly shuffled to the middle of the room. She heard a few snickers but she ignored it and looked at the carvings in front of her.

There was a noise that similar to the one made when Lapis was standing where she was.

Peridot's heart beat faster. She didn’t know if it was from the excitement of finally being able to choose a house or from the prospect of being in the same house as Lapis.

Peridot looked ahead and saw that the arm of the Pukwudgie carving with the arrow was raised.

"Peridot Odhran, P—!"

The announcer's voice interrupted by another round of the same sound of cracking wood.

The room quickly filled with murmuring as the arm of the Pukwudgie lowered.

Peridot looked around, a question in her expression. Judging from everybody's reaction, something like what just happened was not normal.

She saw Amethyst's stunned face. Her friend had her hands in her hair as she gaped at her. Seeing she obviously had no answer, Peridot continued to scan the room.

Her gaze landed on Lapis who caught her eye. Peridot could tell she was surprised because her eyes were wide. Slowly the expression melted to anger.

Peridot raised a brow and was going to ask what the change of expression meant when the room shone green.

The mumbles became gasps and, soon, excited chatter.

Peridot turned her attention back to the carvings and saw that the crystal on the serpent's head was shining. Only this time, the light was different from the purple hue others had gotten when it reacted.

Everyone in the room seemed to have clapped and cheered.

"Peridot Odhran, Horned Serpent!"

In the midst of the cheering and clapping, Peridot started to walk to where she first stood, but she stopped in her tracks and walked towards where Lapis was.

She didn't care that the cheers and claps abruptly stopped when they saw what she was doing. She didn't care that Amethyst was motioning her to stop and go back to where she was. She didn't care that Lapis' glares practically burned through her clothes.

Peridot ignored the taller girl and leaned her back on the wall, a few inches away from her. She said nothing and just looked at the middle as she continued to watch the rest of her peers be sorted.

* * *

The last one to be sorted what the other girl that had been next to her from her old spot. Knowing that she was what stood between everyone else and dinner, she slowly made her way to the middle with a smug grin on her face.

This was met with jeers from the upperclassmen and her fellow peers.

When she finally reached the middle, the carving immediately reacted, much to her disappointment.

"Ruby Zardiyos, Pukwudgie!"

Ruby was about to go back to her position by the wall when Fluorite suddenly appeared next to Ruby and placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder to stop her from moving. “All first year, come to the middle.”

As they were walking to the middle, Lapis bumped into Peridot.

"I don't need your pity, snake." Lapis mumbled low enough that only Peridot could hear it. "Get it through your head."

"It wasn't pity." Peridot grumbled but Lapis was already far enough to not have heard her.

Peridot felt a slight punch on her shoulder and inwardly groaned. Here it comes.

“Yo, Peridot,” Amethyst hissed, pulling her closer by the arm. “What the heck was that? Are you trying to get yourself targeted?”

“What?” Peridot muttered, getting her arm back from Amethyst’s grip. “I just walked back to the wall.”

“You just walked back to the wall, yeah, right!” Amethyst mocked her. “You deliberately went for Lapis. Everybody and their grandparents are out to get her! Don’t be an idiot and associate yourself with her or else they’re going to come after you too!”

“Well then everybody is just a jerk!” Peridot growled. She was starting to get annoyed. “Like, what was the reaction everyone had after she was chosen all about? It’s not like she did anything to anybody!”

Peridot did not like the fact that everyone in this school appeared to have the mentality that they can blame whatever it was that happened, good or bad, on somebody. She had grown up hearing it most of her life so far, she didn’t need it to follow her to the one place setting she had always wanted to be the most.

Amethyst raised her hands in defeat. “Hey, I’m just saying. She’s just bad luck. Since you’re so green, I was trying to stop you from making the next few years be a bad experience. A lot of families have been hurt because of what her sister did.”

Peridot was going to ask her more about what happened during the Summer Scouring but was stopped by a clearing of the throat.

“Miss Abeyta, miss Odhran.” Fluorite stood with her arms crossed frowning at them. “I would appreciate it if you two stop your chit-chat and listen to the instructions clearly. Otherwise, I would have to take points away from your houses you've just been sorted in. I’m sure your upperclassman will not appreciate that.”

“No ma’am.” They both replied.

Peridot looked at her feet while she listened to Fluorite continue her explanation. “We will now be entering the Choosing Hall. There you will see a table full of assorted wands.”

Fluorite signaled them to follow her as she continued talking. “The way this thing will work is you will have thirty minutes to choose a wand to your liking because I’m sure you all have spent some time over the summer thinking of your ideal wand. Some of you may even be chosen by a wand.”

She stopped by another set of doors that began to open.

“Now, without further ado, go and choose wisely!”

* * *

Peridot inspected the wands that were in front of her. She was astonished by how many wands were present. They all came in different shapes and sizes. Some were light in color and others as dark as night. It was hard to choose considering she knew nothing about wands.

She berated herself inwardly for being an idiot and deciding to live like a squib all because she grew up being treated like one. She should’ve spent that time learning a lot about magic rather than wallowing in her sadness and allowing people dictate what she was going to be.

She wished the system in Ilvermorny was like the one in Hogwarts where the students went to Olivander’s and let Mister Olivander choose the right wand for them.

A tap on her shoulder broke her concentration on trying how to differentiate the wands because they honestly looked the same to her.

She looked up and saw Amethyst looking very reluctant. “Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for back then. I guess I was just kinda insulted you went over to Lapis even though I said I had animosity towards her. I shouldn’t have forced my feelings towards her on you.”

“No, that’s not why I was mad,” Peridot started but Amethyst put her hand up to stop her from saying anymore.

“I’m gonna shut up now and not stop you from going to her.” Her friend was fiddling with her thumbs. “But, you have to watch out because she’s a target and I think a lot of people didn’t like what you did back there so you might be under a lot of people's crap for a couple of weeks. Don’t worry though, I’m going to help you out. Maybe even get my sis involved.”

Peridot blinked. Well, great.

“Thanks.” She offered Amethyst a small smile. "I appreciate it."

The other girl reciprocated the smile and patted her back. With that, Amethyst walked away to another part of the table and began to look at the wands.

“Five more minutes to choose.” Fluorite’s announcement made Peridot panic.

She hastily looked over the wands, picking up and quickly putting down the sticks as she searched for some sign, any sign that would indicate the wand was right for her.

“All right, times up, everybody line up so we can head over to the Dining Hall.”

A long, light brown wand caught Peridot’s eye. The bottom was thick and eventually thinned out as it reached the top. The wand was carved to look like what Peridot would assume a unicorn’s horn would look like.

She reached over and picked it up. It shocked her a bit, like how it would feel when you rub your socked feet on carpet and touched somebody.

Did this mean that she was chosen by the wand?

“Yo, Peridot!” She saw Amethyst waiting for her by the doors. Her friend was waving the wand that she chose.

“I’m coming!” Peridot beamed and stepped away from the table and followed her fellow classmates to the Dining Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
